Mutant
' Mutants', scientifically known as Homo sapiens superior, are a sub-species of human who possess an X-gene, granting them superhuman powers and abilities. Biology Mutants, despite their human origins, have many distinctive traits in regards to biology, physiology, and genetics from their evolutionary predecessors. Mutants can have widely varying biologies depending on the nature of their mutation. Mutation Mutation is caused by the X-gene in mutant DNA, which is positioned on the 23rd chromosome. The X-gene activation leads to the production of an exotic protein known as X-mutase. X-mutase produces chemical signals that induce mutations on other genes, ending up with mutant organisms who are variously empowered. Mutations normally manifest themselves during puberty, often as a result of a traumatic event. Some mutants exhibit their mutations at birth however, while others do not manifest their powers until adulthood. Besides stressful events, direct radiation to humans with a latent X-gene has also been known to activate mutations. Secondary mutation is a phenomenon which an existing mutant gains additional powers or change in appearance due to experiencing a second X-Gene activation. Breeding Mutant breeding has notable implications regarding the transmission of the mutant genome or to hybridization with others of human or extraterrestrial species. Mutants typically produce mutant species, although this is not always the case. When one parent is a mutant and another is a baseline human, about 75% of offspring will possess the X-gene. When two mutants produce a child, the child will rarely be a human, although it still can occur. Children of parents who are mutants most often have very similar, exact duplicate, or advanced versions of one of both parents' powers. Notable examples include Regan and Martinique Wyngarde; Laurie Collins; Lorna Dane; Akihiro; Kurt and T.J. Wagner; Terry Cassidy; Rachel, Ruby, and Megan Summers; and Tito, Axel, Lane, Kara, Macy, and Ella Bohusk. Occasionally, the resulting offspring can have radically different powers, such as with Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Shinobi Shaw, and William Rolfson. It has been noted that second generation mutant are often also mightier and more powerful than their parents, as they possess their own powers in addition to their parents' powers. Familial Power Immunity Many mutants experience an immunity to powers possessed by their relatives. For example, Scott, Alex, and Gabe Summers are all immune to the powers of both of their brothers. Although more commonly the case with mutant siblings, this also works with cousins, as Sean, Terry, and Tom Cassidy are all immune to one another's powers. Powers and Abilities Powers Mutants typically possess superhuman powers and abilities, although the type of powers as well as their strength, mechanisms, and capabilities vary widely amongst the world's mutant population. Weaknesses Legacy Virus: The Legacy Virus is a devastating plague that ripped through the mutant population, killing hundreds and eventually mutating so that it could affect baseline humans well. However, the virus was cured by Colossus, who discovered the vaccination. HX-N1: HX-N1 is a synthetically engineered influenza virus designed as a form of mutagenic biological warfare. Designed by Lobe, it was tailored to affect mutants around the world. This super-strain possesses power-dampening features that robs a mutant of their supernatural abilities and causes severe complications for those with physical mutations. Terrigenesis: Although the exact mechanisms are unknown, Terrigen is harmful to mutants, causing mutant powers to advance to uncontrollable and often dangerous levels. For example, when Unus the Untouchable was exposed to Terrigen, his power to produce a force field around himself was augmented to the point where absolutely nothing could enter his force field, which was always active. This eventually prevented him from breathing until his power augmentation was reversed. Category:Species